


Withering rose

by TessMarie



Category: Romitri - Fandom, Vampire Academy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessMarie/pseuds/TessMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of staying with Rose, Dimitri decided to leave with Tasha. Now three years later they finally have their reunion. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first piece of work so I'd appreciate any tips or comments.  
> Thank you, enjoy your read!

I can't avoid it anymore, this week will be the week where I see him again. I haven't seen him in three years, not without lack of trying on his behalf though. He and Tasha had come to visit 5 times in the past three years and every time he had asked Eddie about me. Yet, I always found an excuse not to be there. The first time I had the flue, the second time I had to go out with Janine, the third time I had made plans with Adrian, the fourth time I had a horrible hangover and the fifth time Abe had requested to see me. Not very unreasonable lies, yet Liss could always see right through me. After my third excuse she started eyeing me suspiciously and later on the questions followed 'You never miss a day of work, only when Tasha comes. Why?', 'Is something wrong?' and most frequently used 'Don't you trust me enough to tell me?'. In the end I decided to tell her because she is my best friend but even more so to make her stop interrogating me. She was shocked as I told her about my past with Dimitri, but fuming at the end of it. At first I thought she was angry at me because I didn't tell her earlier, only a second later to find out that she was furious at Dimitri and even at Tasha. Since then she has always made an excuse for them not to come stating the following: 'You live here, this is your house too and you should feel comfortable with who ever comes into it. Don't change your ways for them.' Only this time there was no excuse to be made, it was Christian's birthday and there was no way that Tasha was going to miss this. 

The night before he arrived I had already thought of my sixth excuse. I was sent on a secret 'mission', not my best excuse I have to admit. But it seemed impossible for me to think of another one. I just couldn't and still can't seem to think properly. While I was lying in bed thinking of a better excuse, Lissa suddenly storms into my room. She was giving me this speech about how I shouldn't adjust everything just because they were coming. By the way she was looking at me, I already knew there was no point in arguing. But hey, I always try anyway. In the end it took her about an hour of persuading, but she did promise to stay by my side as much as possible except if I requested other wise. That night I didn't get much sleep, I knew that the following day I would have to see him again. 

I can barely stand on my feet and am not able to eat a thing. It's only ten minutes now before their plane lands, so Christian urges us out the door. Something about us always being late and wanting to be there on time. Eddie starts walking in front of Lissa and Christian, so I decide to walk behind them. This past week I have been forgetting everything that I have been taught to do as a guardian, I have been too busy with myself instead of with Lissa's safety, that all stops today. I have to focus now and stop thinking about him. As we near the landing strip Eddie and I start to clear our surroundings, when Lissa suddenly grabs my hand. I turn my face towards the plane and see two people getting out of the plane.. While holding hands. I lock eyes with him for one quick second before turning my face away. In just that one second I noticed he hasn't changed much. His hair is still the same length and he is even wearing his long black leather coat or how I like to call it his cowboy duster. The look on Dimitri's face was a mix of shock and humiliation, yet I kept my guardian mask firm. The grip of Lissa's hand tightens and I look up to see her eyeing me apologetically. I smile and immediately go back to my guardian mode. I let go of Lissa's hand and turn my back to them so I can check the grounds on the other side. 

I hear people talking behind me yet I try to zone them out when I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder 'Rosa..' I could recognise that voice from anywhere.  
I was just about to say something when I heard Lissa call 'Excuse me guardian Belikov, but guardian Hathaway is on duty and I would prefer it if you would stop harassing her and leave her alone.' The hand that laid on my shoulder had suddenly vanished and it took me a moment to realise what had just happened. Did Liss really just say that? I guess my bad behaviour is rubbing off on her. I turn my face towards her and she gives me a wink. I have to try my best not to burst out in laughter. But by the looks of it nobody else saw the humor in it and definitely not the Ozera clan. They were both looking at Lissa with a mix of disbelief and anger. I would have to make sure she doesn't make any remark like that again. I don't want her to get into any trouble.

Eddie and I collect Tasha's bags, seeing as Dimitri already got a hold of his own. Eddie and I follow the group in front of us. Since, Liss and Christian have recently moved to court Christian has decided to give them a tour of the garden. 'Will you walk along with them?' I ask Eddie. 'In the mean time I'll take the bags from Ms. Ozera and guardian Belikov to their room,' I need to get away from him, luckily Eddie doesn't say anything and just hands me the bags. Now to the hard part. 'Guardian Belikov, can you please hand me your luggage?' His look contains annoyance now, I immediately avert my eyes and focus on his hands. I have to be strong.  
'Rose, you know I am perfectly capable of carrying my own bags to the room.'  
'Guardian Belikov, there is no need. I am more than happy to do it and you have a tour to follow seeing as you do not know the grounds.' He hands me his luggage, knowing he can't win this and he's probably a little scared of Lissa too. I can't find a way to look him in the eyes, so I keep focussing on his hands. The last thing I do see before walking towards the house is him clenching his fists together. Without another look I start walking faster. Once I have climbed up the two flights of stairs, I drop their bags on the bed and look out the window. A single tear falls down my cheek as I see the man I love, I mean used to love. I continue looking out the window to the lake, the lake that I love so much. It has been my friend for the past couple of nights. When I can't sleep I love taking a run around the property, followed by a dip in the lake. After all these years I still haven't gotten used to this stupid vampire timetable. My eyes avert once again to the small group of people, they look like the perfect family. Even Christian is having the time of his life, for him I am happy they are here. I mean I used to hate him but now we are family and I know I can always count on him. Unfortunately there is still some selfish part in me that wishes they would disappear forever. Even Dimitri, I mean he chose her over me and I'm too proud to get over that.

While Christian continues giving his tour, I decide it's the perfect time for a nice training session. I start off with a quick run, followed by a sparring session with Ben. I always found it easy to talk to him and he was fun to spar with. Mostly because I always won. When we were about to wrap up, my phone buzzes. A text from Lissa. 

'Rose, Dimitri is on his way to the gym.' I quickly collect my bag, my towel, water bottle and practically sprint towards the emergency exit. I swing the door open and run towards the house. I take an alternative route so I hopefully won't bump into Dimitri. Luckily I don't and I let out a sigh of relief when I reach the house. After a little small talk with Eddie, I stalk up the stairs. I get to my bedroom and practically collapse on my bed. It didn't take me long before I started to doze off. When I wake up it is about two am, which means it is almost dinner time. I take a quick shower and put on some fresh clothes. I choose Black skinny jeans, with a black top, combat boots and a leather jacket. Black just makes everything better. I apply a little make-up and head downstairs. 

As I descend from the stairs I can see Christian cooking and by the smell of it I already know he's cooking one of my favourites: aubergine lasagna. Yes, over the years my eating habits have changed a bit. That's only because Liss always complained that I wasn't being healthy enough blahblah. After a while though I actually started to like it, not that I ever told her that. I see Dimitri and Eddie on the couch watching Friends. I love that show! I don't see Liss anywhere so I have to take drastic matters and actually help Christian out a bit.  
'Chris, need any help?' I say as I hang over the food. Boy, does that look good and it immediately makes my stomach rumble.  
Christian takes the lasagna in his arms and away from me. 'The food is already in the oven, but you could set the table.' I get out six plates and lay four of them on the table together with 4 pairs of knives and forks. 'Rose, why are you only setting the table for four people?' Christian asks after he put the lasagna in the oven.  
'I just thought you might want to catch up with your guests privately and Eddie and I wouldn't mind eating on the couch.' I try to say without looking christian in the eyes. Is it too obvious? I mean Eddie and I always sit with them, even when they have guests. Christian doesn't seem to notice as he just simply nods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter I will use a scene from Frost Bite. I will however put the scene in a different context. It's a short one, but enjoy!

Since Eddie and I were sitting on the couch while eating dinner, it was quit uneventful. We barely spoke as we continued to watch friends and luckily for me it was one of my favourite episodes, two words: Ross & Tan. It made me forget that Dimitri was in the same room. At the realisation of that I looked towards him only to be met with his piercing stare. Those eyes, I can't handle looking at them. They frustrate me, but at the same time I yearn for that little bit of contact with him. I'm losing my mind, I have to get out of here. As I walk towards the kitchen to clean up my plate I see Tasha's hand on Dimitri's. A soft growl erupts from my mouth, I can't handle this shit. I can feel the darkness in me start to rise, I know I need to hit the gym. It's the only way to release a part of this anger inside of me. Plus, there is no way I am going to be weak right now. Not in front of Tasha nor Dimitri. I say goodbye to Liss and head off as quickly as I can. 

Luckily for me the gym is empty, as I change into some shorts and a sports bra I notice that in my hurry I have forgotten a stupid hair tie. Ugh, I'm even forgetting the basics now, but I'm definitely not going back. Maybe I just need to cut my hair off? HA as if I would ever do that, I love my hair. When I finish getting ready I decide that the best way to vent is training with the dummy's.

My fighting fury is fired up, showing the dummies just what would happen if they messed with Rose Hathaway. In my head that dummy has Tasha's face over it. My feelings are out of control, they're raw and intense. I feel the tears streaming down my face when suddenly I hear that familiar voice "Your hair's in the way," Instead of commenting, I decide to ignore it and focus on these simple maneuvers. Right now I am happy I forgot that hair tie, it's the best way to hide these stupid tears. Why can't I just get over it? Get over him? "Not only are you blocking your peripheral vision, you're running the risk of letting your enemy get a handhold."

As if I don't know that, does he think I'm stupid? "If I'm actually in a fight, I'll wear it up. Plus you're not my teacher anymore." I grunted as I shoved the stake neatly between the dummy's ribs. I thought about Tasha with Dimitri again and added a little extra force to the jab. 

"Rose," he said warningly. Ignoring him, I plunged again. His voice came more sharply the next time he spoke. "Rose, stop."

I backed away from the dummy, surprised to find my breathing labored. I hadn't realized I was working that hard. My back hit the wall. With nowhere to go, I looked away from him, directing my eyes towards the ground.  
"Look at me," he ordered.  
"Guardian Belikov -"  
"Look at me!"  
No matter our history and my anger towards him, I couldn't help but listen to him. Slowly, reluctantly, I turned toward him, still tilting my head slightly down so the hair hung over the sides of my face. He walked over and stood before me. I avoided his eyes but saw his hand move towards me to brush back my hair. "Rose, please let me explain."  
Suddenly I felt the anger return "Okay, can you just stop this?" I demanded, hands on my hips.  
"Stop what?"  
"This crap, you're going through the motions. You don't care about me."  
He stared at me, uncharacteristically surprised. "I don't care about you?"  
"No. You don't." I tried to walk away but his hand reached out and grabbed mine. He pinned it to the wall, and I was surprised to see a flare of emotion in his eyes. It wasn't just anger it was actual rage.  
"Don't tell me what I'm feeling." He growled.  
"You know what, I am so done with this this crap! You leave me for 3 years with another woman I might add and expect me to believe you care for me? Well Belikov, you have a funny way of showing it. I won't be someones doormat and especially not yours! Go back to Tasha and leave me the hell alone!" At this point I am shouting and the tears start to roll down my face again. I stay long enough to see Dimitri's expression change from rage to sadness. I push him away and run as quickly as I can. 

Faintly, I hear Dimitri screaming my name. I run until my feet start to hurt, luckily there is no Dimitri to be seen. I decide that I need to cool down, but I can't risk going back to the house where the others might still be awake. I decide to run towards my safe haven, the lake. I take off my shorts and dive right in. It's just divine, I think I've been in the water for about 15 minutes when I feel someone staring at me. When I turn around, I meet those eyes. The eyes that I adore yet despise at the same time. I need to think, I can't handle this right now. 


End file.
